


Forbidden Love

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Minseok is the illegitimate son, kept out of sight and schooled behind closed doors.  Luhan is the true son, the heir, spoilt by their father and favoured in everything.  Luhan has never seen Minseok.  He is blind.  He fell in love with the way Minseok plays the piano first, then his voice, then his laugh.  Theirs is a forbidden love, but can they keep it a secret?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden Love

~*~

English Translated Lyrics - 'Gone' by Jin

In that space where memories linger  
Still as warm on my fingertips  
You are here, here  
Your scent, your face

Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
I can feel you, like this, feel you, feel you  
Struggling to catch your expressions  
Struggling to catch your smiles

You, who I struggled to understand  
In the place where we were together  
In the moment where I resembled you  
When it felt too good being soaked in the rain  
You are gone, gone

How am I supposed to erase you alone and live  
In those moments where we once walked together  
Like that, the things we made beside each other  
Even the memories, even those regrets

Lingered there with me, missing you so much  
Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
As ever, I can feel you, feel you, feel you

Merely resembling your words  
Merely resembling your smiles  
Merely resembling you

In the place where we were together  
In the moment where I resembled you  
When it felt good being soaked in the rain  
You are gone, gone  
How am I supposed to erase you alone and live  
When I miss you so much

Your name, which I was barely allowed to speak, can't be erased  
My name, only used by you, is asleep here

In the place where we were together  
In those moments where we could've walked together  
I'm holding onto myself alone  
In this place, even our future, my wishes have stopped  
I'm standing here and you are gone

~*~

"Mama?" 

"Master Lu, you shouldn't call me that. I'm not your mama." 

"You have been more of a mama to me than my own ever was." The young master of the house, clung to the housekeeper, arms tight around her waist, his shoulders hunched over so he can bend down slightly and bury his face in her neck. He snuffles as his tears drip from his eyes onto the fabric of her uniform. 

Smiling fondly up at the boy she wished was her own son, Sohee patting his hair gently with one hand whilst the other rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I miss him, so much." A hiccoughed sob. "Will, I ever get to 'see' him again?" He raised his head to look down at the woman he had come to love more than his own parents, face streaked with tears. 

"One day, Master." Sohee reached up and patted his cheek. "It will be a long time, but one day you will. Soulmates always find their way back to one another. Even after life."

~*~


End file.
